El hijo de Sirius Black
by Layni Db
Summary: Esta historia es una precuela de un fanfic que esta en creacion. La precuela se situa en el año 1976 cuando Sirius y James asistian a Hogwarts. La historia se Basa en la vida de Sirius Black como estudiante en el colegio, sus aventuras con los merodeadores y sus romances hasta llegar a donde comienza la historia de la piedra filosofal. Espero y les agrade (Mal Summary) Lean please
1. Dias en el Colegio

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Como estan? Espero que muy bien, pues decidi subir una pequeña precuela de un Fan fic que tengo intenciones de subir, la verdad es que me convencio mi amiga Maryel Tonks de subir esta precuela, asi que espero que les guste y espero tambien la veas tu Maryel.**

**Ya tiene tiempo de hecho, años para ser exactos que la escribi y la verdad la estoy componiendo por que la trama no estaba muy bien hecha. Si ven que tengo algun error con los nombres o datos, disculpen hace tiempo que no leo y veo ninguna pelicula de Harry Potter, digamos que... (Si, se que muchos me van a querer asesinar por esto, pero es mi punto de opinion) Me empezo a aburrir la trama de la historia del 6 libro cuando Harry comenzo a salir con Ginny e hicieron un enrredijo de amores que la verdad no me gusto para nada, el libro 7 si me gusto un poco mas, pero desde mi punto de vista la historia perdio la magia a partir del sexto libro...(Y repito es mi opinion, cada quien tiene la suya). Aun asi Amo la historia de Harry Potter. y mucho mas amo a Sirius Black :D**

**Igual la trama de la historia no se centra exactamente en los libros, si no en la epoca de la estudios de los merodeadores. Centrandose en el personaje de Sirius Black :D**

**Bueno dicho todo esto, y espero que de verdad hayan seguido leyendo hasta aqui dicho lo de arriba, espero y les guste mi humilde Fic.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor son de J.K Rowling**

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Dias en el Colegio.**

Era una tarde lluviosa en Howarts, una de esas en que aveces me daban ganas de salir corriendo y no regresar jamas, estaba sentado justo junto a la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor, en la sala comun se encontraban mis inseparables amigos discutiendo sobre algunas tarjetas magicas. A decir verdad hacia tiempo que no sentia la misma alegria de hace algunos meses atras, antes de que toda esta locura comenzara yo estaba muy bien, digo era popular, bueno eso supongo que sigo siendolo, pero nunca me hubiera sentido tan vacio, nunca y todo a causa de mi hermano Regulus, jamas habia sentido tanto odio y rencor contra alguien, pero a quien queria engañar, mi familia estaba loca, al parecer yo era el unico que mantenia una cierta cordura a pesar de tener un amigo "lunatico".

James y Peter estaban frente a la chimenea peleando por quien era el mejor mago de las dichosas tarjetas, Lupin por su parte estaba leyendo un libro recargado en el sillon, al parecer ya no se les hacia raro mi comportamiento como al principio, pero ciertamente algo habia muerto en mi, y mi mejor amigo de toda la vida lo sabia perfectamente y a el nada le podia ocultar.

Decidi levantarme de donde estaba y salir a despejarme un rato despues de todo no queria seguir pensando mas en lo sucesido aunque era practicamente inebitable. Tome mi chaqueta negra que estaba en el sillon junto a Lupin, el solo bajo su libro me miro y continuo con su lectura, por su parte James al ver que tome mi chaqueta me pregunto "¿A donde vas?", lo mire y levante mis hombros en señal de que daba igual y segui mi camino. James me siguio con la mirada hasta que sali de la sala comun.

-¿Acaso no les parece que lleva mucho tiempo metido en esa absurda depresion?-Decia James mientras ponia uno de sus cromos en el piso

-Y no es para menos.-Decia por su parte Lupin detras de su libro

-Pues a mi me parece que esta igual que siempre-Contestaba tan despistado como siempre Colagusano

-¿Igual que siempre? Dime ¿Cuantos meses lleva sin molestar a quejicus? ¿A cuantas chicas a conquistado ultimamente? Te preguntaria acerca de sus notas pero esas desde antes del insidente han sido terribles-Decia el chico levantando un poco sus gafas

-James dejalo, esas cosas no se sanan tan facilmente, su hermano lo traiciono-Lupin por fin bajaba su libro para ver a su amigo

-Si, pero por favor-Decia en tono sacastico James-Nunca fue el hermano modelo, ademas siempre odio a Sirius, tu lo sabes esa familia Black esta toda loca.

-Te repito, dejalo, aunque quisieramos solucionar algo, no creo que nada lo pueda ayudar.

* * *

Baje las escaleras paora ir hacia el patio, para mi desgracia tenia que pasar por los pasillos de Slytherin cosa que no me agradaba mucho, pero que mas daba tenia que seguir con mi vida, o al menos tratar de hacerlo, mientras caminaba las chicas me obserbaban y me saludaban entre risas y un tanto sonrojadas, fuera yo el mismo de hace unos meses las hubiera intentado conquistar, pero ya me era simplemente imposible, justo al final del pasillo antes de salir al patio pude ver que venia hacia mi Quejicus, tampoco me interesaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Que sucede Black?-Escuchaba el grito de Snape-¿Ya no habra mas golpes?

Mi paciencia no andaba muy bien ultimamente asi que tire mi chaqueta que llevaba en el hombre y corri hacia ese idiota cobarde de quejicus, lo unico que queria era acabar con todos esos idiotas de Slytherin.

Tome a Snape del cuello de su camisa y lo alze contra la pared

-¿Que dijiste Quejicus?

-Lo que escuchaste-Me dijo entrecortadamente

-¡Señor Black!-Se escuchaba una voz detras de mi

Voltee a mirar y era la profersora McGonagall

-¿Acaso quiere usted acabar expulsado de Howarts?-Me decia acercandose rapidamente hacia a mi

-¡Hay por favor ahora no!-Dije entre dientes en un tono fastidioso mientras bajaba a aquel cobarde

-Me ha estado molestando todo el dia profesora-Se quejaba Snape con McGonagall

-No empieces con tus estupideces quejicus, eso no es cierto el me provoco-Dije enojado a la profesora

-Sinceramente Señor Black, ultimamente no se que ha pasado con usted, no me costaria nada darle una expulsion con su notas mas bajas de lo normal y esa actitud tan rebelde y engreida que ha tomado ultimamente.

Me rei ante tales acusaciones.-¿Engreida?-Le pregunte-Wow y yo que pense que asi habia sido siempre.

-Señor Black, no quiero hablar mas con usted si sigue tienendo esa actitud, le descuento 50 puntos a Gryffindor.

En cuanto dijo eso mire con odio a quejicus y despues le hice una reverencia a Macgonagall diciendo-Lo que usted diga "Querida Profesora"-Alce la mirada y segui con mi camino despues de levantar mi chaqueta claro esta.

¿Quien se creia ese tarado de Quejicus para provocarme de esa manera? De hecho desde lo que paso las cosas habian andado mal muy mal ultimamente.

Por fin llegue al patio y al parecer el clima tambien estaba en mi contra, antes de salir solo habia una leve llovisna, pero en cuanto puse un pie afuera el agua comenzo a caer a cantaros, no me importo y segui caminando. Llegue a la mitad del patio y me quede alli simplemente parado con la cabeza agachada para solo de repente alzar mi mirada al cielo y preguntar con un enorme grito ¿Por que?.

Senti que alguien en una de las torres me observaba asi que voltee y alli en la ventana de la torre de Slytherin estaba ella, como si no hubiera sido bastante martirio ya, siempre a donde me dirigia ella parecia que me seguia.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui dejare el primer capitulo de mi historia espero y les guste este pequeño fragmento :D**

**Les agradecere mucho si dejan sus preciosos Reviews ya que son mi motivacion :D**

**Hasta el proximo Capitulo**


	2. La Chica del Cabello Dorado

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, cualquiera de sus secuelas, o cualquiera de sus personajes, obvio no me pertenece y esto solo lo hago por diversión, la dueña de Harry Potter es J.K Rowling.**

**Hola a todos! Pues hoy les traego nuevo capitulo de esa historia, de antemano les doy muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la pequeña molestia de leer este fic, aunque sean lectores anónimos para mi vale mucho que lean mi historia.**

**Pd. Me haría muy feliz que dejaran sus opiniones, recuerden los reviews son como el alimento de un escritos :D**

**Cap.2 La chica del cabello Dorado**

En cuanto mire a aquella chica no pude evitar recordar el primer momento en que la vi, recordar como habían comenzado las cosas, como todo habia iniciado y como mi cordura me habia dejado. Senti como si de verdad pudiera regresar al pasado con un giratiempo y verme a mi mismo ese dia, el dia que todo cambio.

Caminaba por los pasillos junto con James y los demás, nos dirigíamos a la clase de la profesora McGonagall…

-¡Hey Quejicus! Creo que debiste haber amarrado tus agujetas-James metia un pie a un chico de cabellos largos color negro, su tez era blanca, y su rostro no parecía el mas amigable.

El chico caía al piso y los mereoradores caminaban alrededor de el mofándose de su caída, de repente una chica de cabellos rojizos se acerco a auxiliar a aquel chico.

-¿Estas bien Severus?-Pregunto preocupada la chica

-Estoy bien-Decia en un tono seco-Ya te dije que no quiero que me ayudes-En cuanto aquella chica le iba a ayudar a levantarse poniendo una mano sobre el chico se hizo a un lado y exclamo-Y también te dije que no me toques-Decia alejándose de ella

James caminaba alrededor de la chica-Hay Lili cuando vas a entender que ese tarado de Quejicus no vale la pena para nada

-Y tu Potter-Le decía la chica mirándolo con enojo-¿Cuándo vas a madurar? Tu y tus amigos son unos tarados abusivos-señalaba a cada uno de los mereoradores

-Vamonos James-reia Sirius mientras jalaba a su amigo-tu querida amiga esta mas amargada que un triste limón

-Eres un idiota Black

-Si lo se, pero un idiota muy guapo ¿no?-Decia mientras levantaba el cuello de su camisa dando asi media vuelta.

-¿Qué te pasa Sirius? No coquetees con mi chica-James le daba un leve golpe en el brazo a su amigo

-¿Coquetear? Ja ja. No seas tonto James no le dije eso por coquetear solo a ti te puede gustar alguien como ella habiendo tantos peces en el agua.

Llegabamos a la clase de McGonagall y nos sentábamos en nuestros lugares de siempre, Lupin y Colagusano en una mesa y James y yo en otra, para sorpresa de nosotros habíamos llegado temprano asi que esperamos a que llegara la profesora y los demás que faltaban.

De repente vimos a Lucius Malfoy, Regulus, Narcissa y una chica nueva venia con ella. Era de tez blanca, ojos grandes azules como el cielo, cabellos rubios, lacios, muy largos llegaban hasta su cintura.

-¿Quién será la nueva chica?-Preguntaba James

-Ni idea, y la verdad tampoco me interesa. Digo es bonita pero… Linda envoltura podrida por dentro, asi son todos ellos.-Replicaba Sirius con cierto desprecio

-Si, tienes razón

Comenzaba la clase y la profesora McGonagall presentaba a la nueva chica.

-Señorita Kleysorn puede pasar al frente por favor.

La chica apenas levantaba la mirada y caminaba muy despacio hacia al frente, daba la vuelta para estar frente a la clase pero aun con la mirada agachada.

-Para ser una slytherin parece de espíritu débil-Decia Lupin detrás de nosotros

-Si eso parece-Respondia Sirius

-Clase su atención por favor, ella es la Señorita Kleyrson-La profesora McGonagall se quitaba de enfrente de la clase para darle lugar a la chica. Tenia las manos al frente por los nervios y la mirada hacia el suelo, en cuanto alzo su mirada quedo casi boquiabierta por lo que vio, nunca habia visto a un chico tan guapo, era alto, delgado, de cabello negro semilargo, ojos castaños obscuros, tez blanca, unos labios rojos carnosos y una sonrisa que derritiria a cualquiera.

Aquel chico sonreía cuando ella alzo la mirada, en cuanto ella lo vio sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo, James pudo notar tal hecho y no pudo evitar reir a carcajadas y molestar a Sirius. La chica pudo notar la burla y rápidamente se dirigio de nuevo a su lugar. Cissy le pregunto ¿Qué era lo que habia pasado? Y ella le respondio que nada, pero Cissy sabia bien las cosas no habían sido asi.

Despues de una hora termino la clase y los mereoradores se dispucieron a salir del salón de clase, justo cuando iba a pasar por la puerta Sirius, James que iba atrás de el noto que la chica nueva iba a pasar casi al mismo tiempo que Sirius, asi que James tan bromista como siempre empujo a Sirius contra ella haciendo que esta tirara sus libros.

-¿Qué acaso eres retrasado Black?-Decia con desprecio Cissy

-Oh, Disculpeme usted-Respondia Sirius haciéndole una reverencia de forma burlona a Cissy-Olvidaba que todos ustedes se sienten de la realeza

-No… No te preocupes, tropezaste conmigo no con ella-Alegaba la chica de rubios cabellos

-¿Vez? Si quiera una de ustedes aun tiene modales

-¿Modales Hermano? ¿Cómo puedes hablar tu de modales? Digo, si es cierto que vienes de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, pero para toda la familia estas muerto, ¿Lo recuerdas?-Salia por uno de los costados Regulus

-Si pudiera quitarme el apellido lo haría creeme, mas que hacerme sentir orgulloso ser un Black, me da repudio, preferiría ser un Muggle.

Caroline se soprendia al escuchar a aquel chico decir que preferia ser un muggle a ser un Noble Black, después de todo el apellido Black era de renombre entre la comunidad de magia, nadie podría despreciar ese apellido, pero el, uno de los Black, el lo estaba desechando.

-¿De verdad quisieras ser un asqueroso sangre sucia?

-¿Un sangre sucia? Oh! Claro! Habia olvidado que ustedes se sienten "Sangre Pura", eso es la estupidez mas grande que he escuchado en mi vida, para mi, mi propia familia y ustedes-Señalaba Sirius a Cissy y Lucius que estaban allí parados-Son mas asquerosos por las cosas que hacen y por sus estúpidas ideas.

Lucius sacaba su varita, y Regulus también, ya era suficiente de palabras. James al ver el movimiento también saco su varita al igual que Remus, Colagusano por su parte corrió detrás de uno de los pilares mas cercanos a refugiarse.

-Oigan… Les recuerdo que fue conmigo con quien tropezó y por lo tanto el problema es conmigo no con ustedes-Alegaba la chica metiéndose en medio de ellos-No necesito que nadie me proteja, yo puedo defenderme sola

-Pero Caroline…-Cissy la miraba indignada.

-Tu!-Señalaba a Sirius ven conmigo

James miraba a Sirius, y Sirius le devolvía una mirada desconcertante, alzo los hombros y siguió a la muchacha.

-¿Si?-Sirius llegaba detrás de ella un tanto fastidiado

-No tienes que disculparte se que tu amigo te empujo

-Y de hecho no lo iba a hacer, las personas amigas de mi hermano y de ese bastardo de Lucius son mis cordiales enemigas, aunque sean mujeres.

-¿En verdad crees que todos los Slytherin son orgullosos sangre pura y que andan por la vida sintiéndose mas que los demás verdad?

-¿Y por que habría de pensar lo contrario?-Sirius la miraba cruzado de brazos

-No me conoces, y me juzgas premeditadamente

-¿Y como se supone que habría de pensar lo contrario? Mira los amiguitos que tienes-Señalaba Sirius a Regulus y los demás

-Para empezar acabo de llegar, ellos me dijeron que me sentara a su lado en la clase de McGonagall, pero nunca hicimos amistad, y ahora que veo como son, pues no me agradan mucho

-Creeme de verdad, no te creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices, los Slytherin no son diferentes, digo si no el sombrero seleccionador te hubiera puesto en Gryffindor

-Creo que el sombrero seleccionador es sabio y las cosas las llega a hacer por algo, en fin, disculpa que tuvieras esa riña con tu hermano, Me llamo Caroline, Caroline Kleyrson-La chica extendia la mano hacia Sirius en forma de amistad

-¿Cómo sabes que el es mi hermano?-Preguntaba Sirius aun sin extender su mano como signo de amistad

-Es obvio, los Black son conocidos en toda la comunidad, y tu Sirius eres la novedad del momento y lo sabes.

-Valla, no pensé que fuera novedad para los sangre Pura

-Pues a mi no me interesan tanto esas cosas, pero lo escuche una noche durante la cena, en lo que quieras Sirius te puedo ayudar.

-Ja! No necesito tu ayuda niñita, los Potter me han acogido en su casa, esa si es una verdadera familia, además ¿tu en que podrias ayudarme?

-Umm… No lo se, Quizas sepa cosas que les sea de ayuda a ti y a tus amiguitos,-Señalaba a los mereoradores

-Pues la verdad no lo creo.

-Si quiera por modales extiende tu mano ¿no?-Replicaba Caroline quien aun tenia extendida su mano

-De verdad que puedes ser fastidiosa ¿he?, Bonita si, pero muy fastidiosa-Sirius extendia su mano y estrechaba la de la chica

Caroline se sonrojaba al escuchar que Sirius le habia dicho que era bonita.

-Ni creas que te tengo confianza, te estare vigilando… Caroline

-Sirius yo se mas cosas de ti y de tus amigos que todo lo que tu pudieras saber de mi tan solo observándome, y creeme cuando sepas lo que se, veras que no soy como tu hermano y todos ellos.

Caroline daba la media vuelta y se empezaba a alejar, Sirius se quedaba allí parado viendo como aquella chica que era hermosa y fastidiosa, se alejaba.

James alcanza a Sirius junto con Peter y Remus.

-Miau!-maullaba James

-¿Qué?-Preguntaba Sirius

-Parece que la gatita saco las uñas ¿Por qué se hicieron "Amigos"?

-¿Por qué dices que nos hicimos amigos?

-Pues quizás por que todos vimos que estrechaste su mano en señal de amistad-Decia Lupin

-Ha… Solo fue por modales, la chica no me da nada de confianza,alega que no es como ellos, pero nunca lo dejare de decir todos los Slytherin son igual y nunca he conocido ninguno diferente y esa chica no es la excepción.

-Hay si Modales-Se burlaba James-¿Tu cuando haz tenido modales? Te gusta acéptalo

-Primero me gustaría tu amiga la amargada antes de que me guste esa chica-Sirius miraba a James

-Oye!-James replicaba en signo de disgusto

Remus solo reia al ver a sus amigos alegar por chicas.

-Bueno Remus y tu cuando vas a dar signo de que te gustan las chicas-Decia James

-No es que no me gusten ustedes saben por que no salgo con nadie

-Ha si claro el problema peludo, pero eso no te impide poder tener una novia, digo no todos los días son Luna llena-Decia James.

-Creeme Remus ese no es ningún problema, tu amigo peludo sale una noche y después al otro dia eres el mismo, problema el que me dejas a mi, yo te tengo que cuidar convirtiéndome en perro, y ¿sabes lo que me quedan hasta 15 dias después?-Preguntaba Sirius

-No…-Lo miraba Remus extrañado

-¡Pulgas! Se llaman ¡Pulgas! Y son la muerte…

Los mereoradores se echaban a reir y continuaban su camino disponiéndose llegar al dormitorio, pero quizás esta noche no dormirían, pues al cruzar uno de los terrenos para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, La luna mostro todo su esplendor, era una luna hermosa, si, pero era luna llena…


End file.
